Hero of the Day
by Elf
Summary: Basicaly, how I ended the Cell games by what spoilers I heard.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the "Dragon Ball Z" characters used in this story. I'm only borrowing them for my own enjoyment.   
  


_**Author's Notes:**_ There's gonna be more at the end and there's spoilers in this story if your curiosity hasn't got the better of you and you already found this out. I like to dedicate this story to my friends Lee, Marce, and Sam. This story is basically what I've imagined from spoilers and since I wrote it before I saw them and during why I was watching them. So, don't be surprised if things seem a little out of place.   
  


_**Hero of the Day**_

**_By: Elf _**   
  


_Can you hear your baby crying now?_   
  


Chi Chi watched the TV in a sort of fascinated horror. Gohan was standing up against Cell. They were at sort of a stale mate right now, neither winning nor gaining nor losing ground. She chewed on her fingers as she watched the fight.   
  


The young Super Sayan was glowing with a vibrant golden energy as he charged at the insectoid Cell. The lab created organism laughed at her son as he directed him away with a punch. Gohan skid to the ground. She cried out, wanting to protect her son and kill her husband at the same time.   
  


The camera took another shot at Goku. He was watching the battle with a grim certainty on his face. His face flashed to a grin as the camera shot back to Gohan again. He stood up, his turquoise eyes blazing as he wiped blood off of his lips.   
  


"Gohan, no!" she whimpered as she sank to the ground. The Ox King caught her and eased her onto the couch. Tears trickled down her face as she helplessly watched as Gohan stood up again.   
  


He started to glow as he cried out in rage. Rocks around him shattered and flew around him in a rush of wind. The camera cut back to Cell, where the hideous monster watched him with narrowed pink eyes. Rocks flew around him as Gohan continued to raise his _ki_. Chi Chi bit her nails as the camera shot back up to the group of Z Fighters on the ledge.   
  


All of them were watching in horror, except Goku. Goku still looked determined as ever that Gohan was going to win. All Chi Chi could think was that Gohan was going to be slaughtered. The camera swung back down to Gohan and Cell.   
  


She shouted, "No, my precious baby!" The two began to trade blows furiously. After a myriad of kicks and punches, the two jumped back from each other, watching the other warily. Then, Cell smirked.   
  


He pointed his pointer finger at Gohan like a gun. Chi Chi cried out as Cell's body began to charge with energy, focusing at the point of his finger. "No! Dammit, boy, get out of there!" a gruff voice called out.   
  


The camera shot up to Vegeta. The other Sayan had his hand tightly clinched into a fist as he shouted, "No, boy, get the hell out of there!" He turned to Goku and cursed, "Damn you, Kakkarot, you're going to let your son get killed! You're a Sayan! Have you no honor, letting your child fight your battle for you?"   
  


Chi Chi hated Vegeta, but at that moment, he was her greatest ally. Her father blinked and asked, "Did Vegeta just say that?"   
  


She nodded dully. She had a feeling that whatever attack Cell was about to use, Vegeta knew what it was. She shouted, "Gohan, get out of there!"   
  


Then, the camera shot back to Cell and Gohan. Gohan looked afraid as Cell chuckled, "Galic Gun."   
  


The energy rushed at Gohan in a blue tinged golden blaze. The young warrior had no chance. Chi Chi shut her eyes tight, unable to watch. "Oh Kami," The Ox King breathed.   
  


"What is it, Dad?" she asked, afraid to look.   
  


"Its Gohan," he said in a thick voice. She opened her eyes and cried out. Gohan was lying in a pile of rubble, his purple jump suit splattered with the rich crimson of his blood. She watched in horror as his hair turned from pale blond to raven once again. She sank to the ground with a thick cry, looking down at the red carpet.   
  


"Look, Chi Chi, he's still breathing!" The Ox King shouted. Chi Chi looked up and smiled for a moment. Gohan's chest was indeed moving and his mouth was opening and closing. But Cell chuckled as he placed his hands together.   
  


He shouted, "Kahmahamaha!" He started to glow a bright, pale blue. Chi Chi knew this attack very well. It was Goku's favorite and very powerful. She had seen before that Cell almost threw a Kahmahamaha Wave at Goku that was powerful enough to destroy the Earth. She cried out in terror.   
  


Then, suddenly, Cell was knocked off balance. The camera swung around to show a tall teenager with his long lavender hair flying into his intense blue eyes. Trunks glared as he said, "Fight me Cell."   
  


****** 

Trunks locked eyes with the genetically created fiend. He said, "Fight me Cell." If Goku couldn't protect his son, then Trunks was going to protect his teacher. Cell was winded from his fight with Gohan. He had to be.   
  


Maybe this was the chance needed to defeat Cell. All Trunks cared about was getting the younger version of his dead mentor out of Cell's way. He couldn't let Gohan die again. He just couldn't. He lost his teacher once to Dr. Gero's creations. He wasn't about to loose him again.   
  


Cell chuckled, probably a trait that he had taken from Freeza. He studied him and asked, "Do you wish to die so badly, Trunks?"   
  


Trunks took a stance and sneered, "Who said anything about me dying, Cell?"   
  


Cell threw back his crested head and laughed. His pink eyes gleamed in merriment as he looked at Trunks again. He said, "Young Trunks. Do you wish to die so badly? I beat you easily, remember? You're nothing to me except a pesky insect."   
  


Trunks pushed strands of his hair out of his eyes. He replied, "I've gotten stronger since that day, Cell, and a lot smarter." He looked up at the bluff. The Z Fighters were looking at him in disbelief except Vegeta. His father's black eyes were bright with anger and pride. He crossed his arms and sent Trunks a smirk. Trunks smirked back and nodded.   
  


"Saying good bye to your pathetic father, boy?" Cell asked with a chuckle.   
  


Trunks snapped, "No, just letting him know that he isn't going to get the chance to fight you." Then he shouted as he raised his power level, letting his anger consume him. His hair turned pale blond as it rose above his head and his eyes turned from brilliant blue to intense aqua as his body hummed with energy. He clenched his hands into fist as he continued to spike his power level.   
  


His body was glowing with a bright gold aura as he faced the creation down. He said, "Face me, Cell. If you're not afraid."   
  


Cell chuckled as he flexed his fingers. He took on a brilliant gold aura as well, it humming around his insectoid body. Trunks flew up, charging at him. His fist contacted with Cell's hard jaw, snapping his head back. Then he spun around, sending a volley of kicks and punches to Cell's body.   
  


Cell chuckled as Trunks pulmled him. The Super Sayan flew back, breathing slightly. Cell chuckled and said, "You had your turn."   
  


****** 

Goku shouted, "No, Trunks, get out of there!" The young Super Sayan ignored him as he took another stance, waiting for Cell to attack.   
  


Krillin whispered, "He doesn't have a chance. Oh, man."   
  


Yamcha whispered, "He's going to be beaten to a pulp. What a drag."   
  


Tein shouted, "Trunks, don't do it!"   
  


"Oh, no," Choutzu whimpered as he flew behind Tein's leg to hide.   
  


Piccolo grumbled, "He made his choice."   
  


Vegeta stood, his face hard, his arms crossed across his chest. The Sayan looked at Goku with a glare. Goku said, "Stop him, Vegeta. He doesn't have a chance."   
  


"No," was all the compact Sayan said, his voice sharp.   
  


"I knew you were a cold-hearted son of a bitch, but don't you care about your own son!?" Krillin shouted at him.   
  


Vegeta whirled at him. Krillin gasped and jumped back. Vegeta bended down to Krillin's eye level and hissed, "Don't you think I'm having a hard time watching this? I can't stop him, there's no honor in it. I wouldn't want him to stop me if I was in his position. There's nothing any of us can do."   
  


Krillin paled and jumped back, grumbling some sort of apology. Goku watched as Vegeta turned back to the battle, his eyes reflecting his concern for his son. Goku turned his attention back to the battle.   
  


Cell chuckled and said, "My turn." With that, he flew at Trunks. Trunks managed to jump out of the way, only to find Cell behind him. He kicked Trunks sharply in the side, sending the young half-Sayan reeling. Trunks regained his balance only to have Cell bring his elbow down on him.   
  


The Z Fighters watched in horror as Cell continued to pummel Trunks.   
  


****** 

Gohan's eyes opened. His body ached as he tried to pull himself up. He watched through one good eye as Trunks slid on the ground. Cell laughed as Trunks pulled himself up and spit out blood.   
  


Gohan knew that Trunks wasn't holding back. He just didn't have a chance against Cell. He tried to pull up, but there was no chance of it.He hurt too much. All he wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep, but he couldn't. If he did, he would die and there were too many people depending on him.   
  


Cell lifted Trunks up and began sending a round of left hooks to his gut. Trunks cried out and coughed up blood. Grunting, Gohan tried to stand up, but he only crumpled to the ground. He cursed, "Dammit, Dad, damn you!" He coughed as he watched helplessly as Trunks was beaten senselessly by the monster known as Cell.   
  


_You were wrong about me, Dad, _was his last thought before the world went black again.   
  


****** 

Vegeta watched with a sort of detachment as his son was beaten by Cell. He wanted to step in, but he didn't. His and his son's honor was preventing it. So, all he could do was stand by and watch as Cell continued to pummel his son.   
  


He watched as Cell snapped Trunks' head back with a punch, sending the heir to the Sayan thrown reeling. Trunks, a credit to his family and to himself, stood up. He spit out some blood and took another stance.   
  


"That's it, kid, you can do it," Vegeta found himself whispering. He was worried though. Trunks' power level was dipping dangerously low. He didn't know how long Trunks could keep up being Super Sayan at that low level.   
  


Trunks' power spiked up as he began to power up again. His body started to glow again as he shouted. "No, don't waist your energy," Vegeta said, shaking his head.   
  


"He's gonna do it," stupid Krillin cheered. Yamcha and Tein were smiling as well, thinking that Trunks was just playing with Cell. Vegeta looked at Goku. The other Sayan's eyes were grim. He caught the Namick's eyes. It was the same exspresson there as well.   
  


The Namick said, "No, he's not."   
  


"What do you mean, that's Trunks!" Krillin shouted, pointing at the young warrior. He looked over at Goku and said, "Right, Goku? Trunks is pretty intense. I mean, he beat Freeza."   
  


"So!" Vegeta snapped, his worry making him weak, and his weakness making him angry. The little human gave him a confused look. Vegeta glared as he snapped, "Deh, you little idiot. Do you know _anything_? Trunks is loosing. Cell's just playing with him now, giving him hope to think that he can beat him before Cell goes in for the kill." He knew this because that was exactly what Freeza did to him before he killed him.   
  


"Then we've gotta stop him!" Yamcha shouted, pointing at the battle below. Cell was grinning as Trunks continued to power up. Vegeta caught Cell's eyes. The android smirked and chuckled. Vegeta wanted to slap that smug look from his face.   
  


Trunks screamed in a wordless rage as he projected the blast at Cell. Cell chuckled as he smacked the blast away. Trunks gasped, breathlessly, as he looked at the insectoid monster. Cell pointed his finger again.   
  


This blow was for an insult for father and son alike. Cell chuckled, "Gallic Gun!" Trunks couldn't move as the energy blasted at him. Vegeta watched wordlessly as his son's body crashed into a canyon wall. The young Sayan's hair faded from blond to lavender once more as it fell into the bloody face.   
  


Blood dripped off Trunks' body in crimson rivulets. The stupid humans recording the battle gasped in horror. Vegeta could hear what they said, "Cell, that horrible monster, after killing one little boy, just killed another kid. Can this monster be stopped?"   
  


Trunks stood up. Vegeta thought, _Stay down boy, stay down. Don't let him know that you can move. He'll kill you._ He tried to walk to Cell, but only managed to crumble to his knees. Cell flew over to him leisurely, chuckling sadistically all the while.   
  


He lifted Trunks up and held him. He said, "You really are like your father, you know that. Stubborn and prideful to a fault." He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it right into Trunks' stomach.   
  


The teenager gasped as blood trickled out of his mouth. Cell chuckled as he repeated the action. Again and again. Vegeta clenched his hands tightly and gritted his teeth as he helplessly watched his son get beaten to death. Half of him screamed to go down there and save his son, the other half made him stay and watch to save his son's pride.   
  


Laughing demonically now, Cell kicked Trunks, sending him flying. He slid on the ground, his long hair falling in his face. Cell picked him up and wrapped his hand around his throat. Trunks coughed up blood as the monster began to squeeze. Vegeta watched helplessly as the light in his son's blue eyes, so much like his mother's he realized, began to fade.   
  


Chuckling, Cell dropped Trunks to the ground. Vegeta couldn't stand it any longer. Shouting in rage, he flew down to where Trunks was laying on the ground. His power level was dwindling by the moment, signaling that he was dying.   
  


He knelt on the ground, ignoring Cell's evil laughter, and gathered Trunks in his arms like Bulma had so long ago. "Father," he whispered.   
  


"Don't try to talk, you idiot," Vegeta hissed at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out.   
  


"I'm dying," he said in a horse whisper.   
  


"I know that, thats why you shouldn't talk," Vegeta said, his voice not as harsh now.   
  


Trunks smiled and said, "I did everything that I wanted to do."   
  


"What?" Vegeta asked him, giving him his last rights.   
  


"I saved Goku from dying of the virus and warned you of the androids. And I . . ." He took a gasping breath.   
  


"It doesn't matter, stay still," Vegeta told him, feeling his energy spike up a little for a moment. He knew that Trunks was rallying for a last bit of life to tell him something, as he had done with Goku.   
  


"And I got to meet you," Trunks said with a smile.   
  


Vegeta studied his face for a moment and knew that he couldn't ask for a better son. He was honorable and a strong warrior. He said, "And I'm proud of you, Son."   
  


Trunks smiled one last time before his eyes closed peacefully. His power level was gone. He was dead. Vegeta laid his son's body out and turned to face Cell. "Now, I'm going to send you to the next dimension, android," he hissed, as he began to power up.   
  


This was the moment he had been waiting for, to defeat Cell. He shouted as he went Super Sayan, his body glowing. He locked eyes with Cell as he began to walk toward the Android. The hot wind of his aura licked at his face, at his skin as he walked to him.   
  


Cell chuckled and said, "Come on, Vegeta. I wonder if I kill all of you that it would be enough to have Gohan reach his hidden power."   
  


"I don't care about what Kakkarot's kid does, all I know is that I'll kill you," Vegeta told him with his head held high.   
  


Cell chuckled and said, "Little man, you really think you can defeat me?"   
  


"Maybe not by himself, but together we can," Goku's voice said as he flew behind Vegeta.   
  


Vegeta glared out of here and said, "This is _my_ fight, Kakkarot, not yours. We'll settle our fight later. After I beat him. Then we'll see which of us is the better Sayan."   
  


"No, not now Vegeta, not ever," Goku said gravely. Vegeta ignored him as he charged at Cell with a violent shout. His fist landed hard to Cell's stomach. The creature doubled over in pain and Vegeta took advantage of the moment. He smiled as he snapped his foot to Cell's chin.   
  


Goku flew back, his Sayan blood telling him not to interrupt the fight. Vegeta caught Cell's pale hand as the android threw a punch. He snapped Cell's arm behind his back and pushed him hard, sending him flying into a cliff face. The smirk fell off of his face as Cell bounced off the wall and flew strait at him.   
  


****** 

Baby Trunks was wailing. Bulma watched with horror as Cell's fist contacted with Vegeta's head. _I just lost my son, I can't loose Vegeta, _she thought as she held the baby close to her. Tears welled up out of her eyes as she watched as Cell kneed Vegeta in the gut.   
  


The proud Sayan doubled over with a gasp of pain as Cell's fist made contact with his chin. Blood dribbled down his mouth in a crimson thread. Bulma whispered, "Oh, Vegeta, not you." Trunks quieted as he held onto his mother with a sort of quiet certainty for such a young baby.   
  


****** 

Gohan woke up and looked over to the battle. Goku had just jumped in to fight Cell as Vegeta lay on the ground, bloody and his hair returning to black, signaling that he was unconscious. Cell chuckled as his hands went together.   
  


_No, Daddy, _he thought as he watched as Cell cried out, "Kahmahama!" Goku couldn't move out of the way. There was no time for Instant Transmission. The beam sent him flying. He landed some distance away. Gohan looked at him, blood trickled down in rivulets of his orange _gi_ and a hole exposed a blood wound in his stomach from where the blast hit.   
  


Cell flew over to Goku and said, "How disappointing. You weren't that much of a challenge to me." Then he picked up Goku and drove his hand into the fresh wound. Gohan gasped as his father's eyes widened and went dark.   
  


_Piccolo, the others, what happened to them?_ Gohan thought as he looked around for them. Piccolo was unconscious, when? Gohan didn't know. Yamcha had high tailed it, Tien was slumped over a rock and holding Choutzu's lifeless body in his brawny arms. Krillin was standing beside what Gohan figured to be the remains of Android 16, his eyes wide with horror.   
  


Thats when he felt the energy that was his father's life force go out.   
  


Vegeta stood up as he return to his Super Sayan form as he flew at Cell. That's when something snapped in Gohan. Everyone he cared about was injured or dead right now. _Tien. Krillin. Chotzu. Vegeta. Piccolo. Trunks. **Dad.**_   
  


"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" Gohan shouted out as he felt as his body was bathed with an incredible energy. This was beyond the level of going Super Sayan, or even an Ascended Sayan. This was something new entirely. He shouted wordlessly as the golden aura engulfed him and tinged to a pale blue.   
  


"**_CELL!_**" He shouted as he charged the Android. Cell turned around, a look of surprise flashing on his insectoid features. Gohan screamed as he pummeled into the Android. Cell was snapped back, his body reeling from the blow.   
  


"Gohan," Piccolo whispered. Gohan watched and waited as Cell stood up. He had purple blood dripping down his head and body.   
  


Gohan hissed, "Come on Cell. I warned you."   
  


Cell chuckled and said, "This is exactly what I wanted."   
  


Gohan sneered as he felt the energy roll off of him. He landed one blow. Strait to the android's stomach. Cell gasped as he collapsed to the ground. Furious, Gohan took the chance to give another blow. He flew up and balled up his fist.   
  


He felt his energy rage inside of his body as he felt that rage cloud up inside of him silently. Soundlessly, he released that pure hatred, that raw power, strait at the android. He let out a fury of silent power at the creature, letting the talent and the energy wash over him in waves.   
  


It had happened. The thing that he was afraid of most had happened. Except, unlike each time he had lost control, he had full control of that ultimate power that had been trapped inside him.   
  


Strangely enough, it felt good.   
  


Gohan stopped and looked at the cloud of dust below him. He took a few breaths and scanned around for Cell's power. He felt nothing. From below, he heard Vegeta say, "I'll be damned, that brat did it."   
  


"Gohan?" Piccolo asked him as he looked up at him. Gohan rested to the ground and looked around. Vegeta was still in Super Sayan mode while the rest of them were either dead or incompasitated.   
  


The young boy felt sorrow over take his anger as he looked up at Piccolo. He said, "I did it. He was right."   
  


****** 

The viewers around the world watched as the TV reporter stood with Herculue. The master fighter looked a little dazed as the reporter droned on. He said, "Amazing, that little kid defeated Cell. All of our troubles are over!" He flashed a bright smile and went on, "Now, this brave reporter will go have a talk with the Hero of the Day."   
  


The camera panned over to the site of death and a little boy dressed in a purple jumpsuit with pale blond hair and fathomless aqua eyes. The intensity of his face went far beyond his age. As the camera focused on him, tears began to form in those intense eyes and rolled silently down his face in a dignified manner.   
  


_**The End!**_   
  


_"Hero of the Day" is a title of a Metalica song and I thought it fit Gohan perfectly. There had been an anime music video made to the original _Dragon Ball _series with that song, so it only seemed right to title this story after it. This story is way out of place, like I said above. Trunks and Vegeta are my fave characters and would not see harm to them. Even though I had to write this story focusing on Gohan. He's quicky ranking up there with Trunks and Vegeta. _   
  


_Sorry that this seems too depressing, and flames will be understood._   
  


_This is my second DBZ story by the way._   
  


_Thanks,_

_Elf._   
  
  
  



End file.
